Under a bowl of miso soup
by ReinaMirasaki
Summary: Aoshi-a cook? Misao-pregnant? Soujiro-her fiance? What is this world coming to? Read and find out! Complete, with Epilogue, Up for Revision
1. Memories

Forgiveness is the Key  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I forgot, I do not own the characters here...ehehehe!  
  
Aoshi stared at the deep black sky. Thoughts of what had happened four years ago invaded his mind.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
The reason he was out in the garden in the middle of the night was her. He could not sleep. Haunting memories of how her face looked still wouldn't leave his mind. A gust of wind blew over his face, moving his long bangs, revealing soft but icy blue eyes.  
  
Four years had passed, and still, he couldn't get over the fact that the one he had loved the most was gone...  
  
And she will never come back for you, Aoshi. You are now too late.  
  
Those same words came from Okina's mouth repeated in his mind all over. He had admitted his feelings for her weeks after she had disappeared. They had asked about that when had all noticed a sudden change in him: he was not going to the temple anymore; he was helping in search of Misao and still didn't stop until the news of Misao's sudden disappearance was heard throughout Kyoto. This broke the hearts of everyone in the Aoiya, and they decided not to tell him about the news, fearing that this might devastate him. It did more; he soon found out and it tore his heart and soul apart. He had so wanted to tell her of his feelings towards her, and he had it all planned; but it was all smashed to pieces. They saw him run away from the Aoiya and to the forests, where he let out all his anger. He could have chopped half of the forest if he hadn't been stopped by the rurouni himself.  
  
He still remembered that same day, every single second of it...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Misao, wake up! It's already noon!" Okon shouted behind the shoji door. Frustrated that the door wouldn't open, she pushed it forcibly and expected to see a sleeping Misao still snoring under her futon.  
  
"Misao I-"  
  
She gaped when she saw no one there. She ran to everyone, told them the news, and held a search throughout Kyoto. And they even asked Kenshingumi if they had seen her, but none of them had.  
  
Out of the entire ruckus, Aoshi walked up to them calmly, and asked what was happening. They had told him the entire story, and at first, he didn't worry. He knew that she would come back. But weeks had passed, and still, there was no news. At that rate, Aoshi became worried and began asking everyone what had happened. There was still no sighting of Misao, so he volunteered to look for her himself. They all agreed, wondering what had gone in the old okashira's head that forced him to do it.  
  
Then one day, before leaving at dawn, it seemed that Omasu had gathered enough strength to ask Aoshi what had caused the sudden change in him.  
  
"Um, Aoshi, can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked while he was fixing his katana and his kodachis.  
  
"What's the matter? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Um, well, I noticed that you have changed...ever since...well...Misao was missing..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I just wanted to ask, if...well..."  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Why are you doing all this? I mean, it's not like you, Okashira. I know that as Okashira, you have total responsibility and all those stuff, and you would usually treat that stuff as assignments, but you take this far too seriously. Why?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Omasu. There was a tinge on concern in her eyes.  
  
"Do you believe that a man who had bloodied his hands with killing innocent men would still have the right to love a woman who has never faced the same bloodshed that the man had faced?"  
  
"Okashira, look at things this way. Love does not occur between two people if their past is all that matters. All that really matters is that two people love each other. Look at Kenshin, he has been known to be Battousai, but he has spent many years living with a woman who barely knows his past and even has the courage to hit him on the head more than 3 times a day."  
  
"What if I told you that the man that I was talking about was me, and the woman I am referring to is...Misao?"  
  
Omasu looked at Aoshi surprisingly.  
  
"Okashira, do you mean that..."  
  
"I must be going now. I must find Misao and hurry. Sayonara."  
  
With that, Aoshi left the Aoiya, a gaped Omasu staring at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi walked along the paths of the forest, hoping to find Misao somewhere. The whole day he had seemed to have scoured the whole forest. But up to no avail; he could not find her. He noticed that nightfall was drawing near, so he decided to camp out for the night. He would return to the Aoiya in daylight, he decided. Taking some of the rice balls he had brought along, he ate them, then saddled up for a goodnight's sleep. He closed his eyes, resting his back on a tree, in a guarding stance if ever someone-or anyone- tried to sneak up on him. He closed his eyes, and in an instant, he allowed his fatigue get the better of him...  
  
*dreams*  
  
"Ohayo, Aoshi-sama!" Misao shouted as soon as she had entered the temple. As usual, she would bring him his daily ration of tea.  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes, seeing Misao right in front of him, preparing his tea. He noticed the queer silence that was between them. He closed his eyes, took his cup and drank.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
He opened his eyes once again, putting the cup back to the tray. He looked at Misao, who was looking down on the floor, deep in thought.  
  
"Aa? What is it that you need?"  
  
"Um...uh...you see...it has been a year since you've arrived...and...you haven't...um...left this temple except if ever you needed something...so...I...um...wanted to ask you...if..."  
  
She looked back at him. Seeing his intense gaze at her, she blushed, and then looked down again.  
  
"...I wanted to ask you...if everything's alright...I mean...it's really been a long time after...you know...the fight...and everything else..."  
  
Aoshi blinked.  
  
"Why do you ask, Misao-chan?"  
  
"It's just...well...you meditate here all day, and you never find time for us...and...gosh, let me just get to the point!"  
  
Misao looked at him, a determined glare in her eyes.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, you've already been forgiven by everyone, why are you still living in the past! For all I know, it has been 2 years since that happened, and everyone knew why you acted like that! I keep on trying hard to open you up, but still, that icy demeanor of yours reigns! Don't you know that we're always been here for you! Why don't you seem to understand?"  
  
Aoshi remained silent, but his eyes remained on hers.  
  
"And no matter what I do, you never seem to care! I care too much, but what do I get? Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
"This is all pointless, Misao-chan. You would never understand-"  
  
"I do understand! I'm a grown woman, dammit! I'm mature enough to understand what you had gone through! Yes, I know it has been hard for you, but it's all over!"  
  
"Why do you care, Misao-chan? You know that it's not nice to pry into someone's life and criticize them for what they've done..."  
  
"Past is past, Aoshi-sama! For God sakes, don't you get it! I love you, that's why!"  
  
For a mere second, Aoshi's eyes widened. Then, he looked down.  
  
"Don't let a childish infatuation get over you, Misao..."  
  
"I'm not the one being childish and stubborn!"  
  
Misao angrily stood up, taking the tray.  
  
"If you still see me as a child, well then, you're blind! You're blind to the whole world! Maybe...maybe if someone showed you, then maybe...you'll begin to see! And I'm gonna prove it to you!"  
  
She stomped out of temple, running, tears slowly falling.  
  
Aoshi could only look at her as she ran.  
  
*wakes up*  
  
That's it! She left because she wanted to prove to me that! But when she was gone, that's when I realize it all!  
  
Aoshi quickly woke up. Noticing the sun rising, he quickly stood up and ran back towards the Aoiya.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, letting the cool air rush on his face. Tears eventually came out, but only one flowed down.  
  
She proved everything to me...and now I see it all...when it's all too late...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Hey! Brie here! This is my 1st fan fic! So, just click on the little button below and give me some reviews, people!! 


	2. The Return

** A/N:**ei readers! It's Brie again, reporting for duty! ehehehe…fast update, isn't it? Well, some people actually reviewed my story!! _*jaw drops in wonder*_

** Well, to the people who kindly reviewed...tnx! that got me some ideas...**

_ eagleshootinghero1_ – hey! Some people have weaknesses...even the strongest person on earth has a hidden weakness! And boys do cry, don't they?

_ Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet_ – thanks! I thought my story was not very likable...^_^

_ Gamja the Wolf's Fang_ – yeah, maybe that's some good advice...adjectives don't hurt unless they're hurtful words themselves...tnx 4 d advice!! It really helps!

_ SpirtDemon_ – well, i've updated it today just for you!

** Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters but I do own the story...

** The Return**

_ The next day…_

Everyone was doing, well, their usual duties at the Aoiya. Okon and Omasu attended to the cooking duty, while Kuro and Shiro cleaned up the whole place. Okina, as usual, was looking on, doing absolutely nothing at all. 

It was a lovely morning; few clouds were in the sky, birds were singing, and the air all around them was a cool breeze. There was also the sweet scent of breakfast in the air. It was clearly a perfect day to do something.

Aoshi, on the other hand, was meditating again, of course. But he had also some plans in mind if in case he got bored.

Shinomori Aoshi? Get bored? Get real.

Ever since Misao left, he had seen more of life than just drinking tea every morning and meditating all day long. He noticed his skills were not sharp enough as it used to be, proven by sparring with Kuro and Shiro. He also took some time off to learn how to cook.

Really, Aoshi? Cook? The world must have turned down on him. The gods must be fooling around with themselves.

"Well, he is getting old, and he might use those skills one day when he gets married, like Himura-san, who's a really good cook compared to Kaoru-san," as Okon used to say to Omasu, remembering their last visit at the Aoiya. Kaoru had asked to cook for all of them once, but it seemed that she was blaming the stove for bringing out too much fire. The food was black and dusty. Luckily, they were able to escape Kaoru's wrath for them not eating any of her, ahem, so-called "cooked food". Instead, they ate at the Akabeko.

Aoshi had began training under Okon, who, even though wasn't really his relative at all, was his "sister". She was the one who encouraged him. He didn't readily agree, but seeing some opportunities in the future. When he had began, of course, everything went up in smoke. Sometimes, they got the kitchen on fire. But after a few days' training, eventually, he learned to batch up good food like Himura. It was almost as if he treated cooking like fighting.

His part-time job at the Aoiya was managing it. He didn't really mind, though, doing something, well, worth the while. Besides, he does need to get out of the house, and it's not everyday you get to see a tall man with icy blue eyes, and...heck, where is this leading to?

Well, back to the original picture.

Aoshi sat quietly on the temple floor, thinking of what he should do that day. Then, he heard screams and shouts from the outside. Quickly getting out, he looked around, seeing if there were any intruders. Then, he saw Okon running to the gate, a happy and excited expression on her face. Omasu and Okina were already at the front gate. Okina appeared to be bear-hugging someone, while Omasu was shaking someone's hand. Shiro and Kuro ran towards them, the same expression on their faces as Okon's a while ago. He walked over to see what the commotion was all about. But he just froze all over as he saw that one person whom he had missed so much these five long years of searching and waiting.

"Misao..."

Time stopped as ice blue met ocean blue.

"Aoshi..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: Whew! That was fun! Well, yesterday, I had the case of writer's block, and I had the feeling today to type...

Isn't it just plain weird, Aoshi cooking...well, I couldn't think of anything! Give me some ideas, people!

Although Aoshi cooking seems cute, don't you think?

Well, people of the earth, I therefore request thee to press thy button on thy lower left corner of thy screen!

Getting loony again...I have to go to the mental hospital after this...

Hope you all like this chappie!

Ja! See ya all soon!

-Brie

O_o?


	3. The Guilt Lives On

** A/N:** Ei readers! Brie's back from vacation!!! Ehehehe... Joke3x...

Well, starting today, I'm gonna say thanks to my readers _personally_. Expect an e-mail from me from every review!!! But please…tell the truth…suggestions please and some real comments…and I'll update every week…gomen ne!!! I have Karate class every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday…and I'm working on a novel and I'm doing lotza stuff…well…uhh…um…I've got the writer's block blues…

Notes for all reviewers…please leave ur e-mail addresses if ur e-mail isn't listed, or for my expense (and yours), leave yours please!!!

Note for SpirtDemon: I might be changing the plot a bit, ok?

Onwards, men! I mean the story…ehehehe…corny, aren't I?

** The Guilt Lives On**

_ "Misao..."_

_ Time stopped as ice blue met ocean blue._

_ "Aoshi..."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two held their stares, and everyone was in total silence. A million thoughts ran, and a million memories have come back.

A cough was heard. Clearly from Okina, who thought that this wasn't the right time for this.

"Well, minna, we should get inside. Clearly we can't just let these two stand here all day, don't we?" he said, looking at Misao, then at Aoshi, whose head was lowered. 

"Uh, yes, we all ought to," Okon answered, guiding Misao and Soujiro inside the Aoiya. Okina, Kuro and Shiro soon followed, leaving Aoshi and Omasu behind.

"Aoshi-sama? Are you alright?"

Aoshi turned to Omasu. Although his eyes were hidden by his bangs, the sadness in them was seen.

"Let's go in, Omasu. I think it might be time for me to face the punishment that was meant for me 5 years ago."

"Aoshi-sama…"

Aoshi headed for the kitchen, while Omasu looked on.

_ Poor man…he's still living in his own hell…she's been blinded and now she doesn't see it all,_ she thought as she walked back in the Aoiya.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how's it been going after all these five years?" Kuro asked, fixing the table. Soujiro helped Misao sit down. He sat down after. Omasu sat down beside Misao's right, while Soujiro was at her left. Okina sat in front of Soujiro and Kuro was beside her. Shiro sat beside Soujiro. Aoshi and Okon were in the kitchen, cooking, as usual, for their unexpected guests.

"It's been fine, I guess. I trained and learned a lot, because Sou-chan over here," Misao answered, knocking Soujiro by his elbow. He smiled.

"How did you two meet, anyway? For all I know, Sou-kun, you were on a journey, right?" Omasu asked.

"Yes, well, we somehow met along the way," Soujiro answered. 

"I could still remember that night, when those idiots tried to attack me, but they didn't see what was coming," Misao added.

"Misao-dono over here thought over here that she could handle those gangsters alone, but she couldn't have survived without me helping her," Soujiro mocked Misao.

"How many times do I need to tell you don't call me that! You sound like Himura!" She pushed him, but he pushed her back. They ended up laughing.

"I see you've clearly, ehem, gotten close," Okina said, brushing his beard, his pink bow twitching. 

"Yes, we have…and I just remembered…I have to tell you guys something…something about us," Misao said, her head lowered, her fingers fidgeting in nervousness. Then, Aoshi and Okon came in, the food in trays. Omasu stood up to help the two serve the food.

"Mmm, what's cooking, Omasu?" Misao asked, popping her head out, grabbing the bowl of rice and some chopsticks. She looked around the table, looking at the food. The aroma of Omasu's rice filled the room. The others started to eat. Okon went back to her seat. Omasu sat beside her. Aoshi sat beside Omasu's other side.

"You mean 'what's cooked', Misao-chan. Look around; it's all your favorites. We thought that it might be nice, since you came home after 5 years of absence, you got to taste the food you like."

"Whew, I think it's much better from the food we usually got from our journey," Misao said, while chewing on a piece of fish.

"Hai, considering the food from the restaurants Misao chose, I think the Aoiya's food is ten times better than theirs," Soujiro added.

"Hey, what can I do? I don't have enough money, and you had no money! Oh, and arigato, I really needed some taste of good old home," Misao said, looking at Okon and Omasu.

"Oh, no, don't thank me, I didn't cook the food at all," Okon answered, smiling at Omasu.

"Yes, and don't thank me too, because I just helped in the ingredients," Omasu added.

"Well then, who cooked this marvelous dinner, if I may ask?" Okina asked, a grin on his face. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect any other person here to cook this good," Misao added, looking at Omasu.

"Well, you won't actually believe it, but Aoshi-sama cooked the food." Omasu finally blurted out.

Misao choked on her food. She held a coughing fit. Soujiro massaged her back to help her breathe easier.

Kuro, who apparently wasn't told of anything about the news like Misao, was also surprised, but wasn't choking nearly to death. He sighed. "Hmm, that's something new. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, why? It's not that embarrassing, you know. And besides, we could really use something that tastes better than Omasu's cooking," Shiro added, also being one of the people who weren't told of the news.

"He, well, wanted it as a secret, and I don't cook that bad, considering you two usually burn the kitchen down whenever you two cook," Omasu answered back, shooting an evil look at Shiro.

"Since when have you been cooking, Aoshi-san?" Soujiro asked, curious. Misao lowered her gaze, feeling sort of unworthy of even just looking at Aoshi.

"3 months." The usual frosty reply.

"And who might be the great sensei who has gotten the Okashira to cook?" Shiro jokingly asked.

"That would be me," Okon replied. "At first, Aoshi-san's cooking was like your cooking before, but he learned the basics faster than anyone. Maybe he could even beat Himura's cooking anytime soon."

"I have to admit, he's far better," Okina added.

"I just remembered; what were you going to tell us, Misao?" Omasu said, looking at Misao. She blushed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm…engaged."

Well, as anyone would have expected, gasps were heard.

"Really, to whom might you be betrothed to, hmm?" Okina asked, seemingly amused by the news.

"He's sitting beside her right now," Aoshi blurted. Then he stood up. "If you all may excuse me, I have some duties to attend to." He soon left the room.

Everyone looked in surprise. Not in the fact that Soujiro was engaged to Misao, but to Aoshi's sudden mood change. Normally, to them, he would always be the last one to leave the table.

"He's right," Soujiro said, breaking the tension that was surrounding them. "But what confuses me is how he knew."

"Since when have you two been engaged?" Kuro asked. 

"3 months," Misao answered.

"Really? Why is it coincidental that Aoshi-kun started cooking at the same time you two were engaged?" 

"I…don't…know…I…just…don't…"

Soujiro noticed that Misao's mood suddenly changed, so he decided for the both of them to rest.

"I think we'll just head to our rooms now. It's been a long day. I hope you all don't mind," he said, helping Misao up.

"Sure, we don't mind at all. But can I speak to her for a minute? Kuro and Okon will show you to your room and help on your luggage. Omasu, Shiro, please clean up. Misao will be in the room in 5 minutes," Okina said.

Soujiro nodded then left with Okon and Kuro. Omasu cleaned the dining area, while Shiro cleaned up the kitchen. Okina and Misao headed out to the garden. They saw Aoshi training, but he was far too busy to notice.

"So Jiya, what did you want to talk to me about?" Misao asked as she sat down on the bench. Okina sat beside her. He noticed that she was looking on the grass floor instead of looking at Aoshi, which was not normal.

"It has been months since he last trained," Okina said, looking at Aoshi as he slashed his way, fighting enemies he no longer sees.

"I see," she answered. "He has surely changed. Cooking? What has gotten into him?" She let out a small chuckle.

"Ever since you left, everything about him changed."

"Huh?" She looked at her grandfather. His gaze remained on the Okashira, now wiping his sweat off. "Why?"

"He's still living on the guilt that Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijou died because of him. Demo, there's something that kills him more than this; something that changed him these five long years…"

Misao lowered her head. Somewhat, someway, she was afraid of what Okina was going to say.

"What is it?"

Okina took a deep breath before speaking.

"The guilt of losing you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ei! Been a long time since I've updated, right? Hope to get more reviews…I'm getting hopeless…

I forgot, what I only own is the story, the computer, this document, and other stuff I don't need to bother with. Any of the characters own to the great creator himself who inspired us all to write these stories: Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

Well, ja! For now…*evil grin*

*crazy look in eyes*

*laughs crazily*

Mental hospital, here I come!

~brie…!


	4. Just Don't Tell Me That

** A/N:** Ei lo guys! Well, I've decided not to bother you with e-mails. I'll still announce a big thanks, ok? So, I'll spare all of you with not getting bothered with worthless E-mails. Karate was hectic! They've really changed the sked from 3x to 4x a week! My body's beaten! Well, let's just start the fic, alrighty?!?!

Wait! I forgot! I do not own any of the characters here, so don't go suing me for money because I am absolutely broke!

** Just Don't Tell Me That**

_ ~ _ Recap of last chapter: ~

_ "He's still living on the guilt that Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijou died because of him. Demo, there's something that kills him more than this; something that changed him these five long years…"_

_ Misao lowered her head. Somewhat, someway, she was afraid of what Okina was going to say._

_ "What is it?"_

_ Okina took a deep breath before speaking._

_ "The guilt of losing you."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao looked once again. Staring up to the sky, she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Well, isn't that he wanted to happen? To be free of me?"

"No, he never just expected you to leave him, to leave us, just to prove you do care and you've grown up. But you showed him even more; and you even brought Seta-kun and you know how much he hates him." 

Okina looked at Misao. She was staring out to nowhere.

"Jiya, he does not love me. That's why I gave in to Sou-chan."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear. He does otherwise. And what do you mean by 'give in'?"

Misao lowered her gaze once more. More tears freely came down.

"…I'm…pregnant."

Okina's eyes widened.

"What? For how long?"

"…2 months…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it to happen! It…just did!"

She collapsed into her grandfather's arms, sobbing on his chest. Okina hugged her, a bit surprised. He listened to her as she further explained what had happened.

"We went to this restaurant…we ate…they had a sake-drinking contest…we needed the money to pay for the food we ate and for our journey…I joined since Sou-chan couldn't handle it…I won…we had a place to spend the night's worth…I don't know what got into me…and he was half-drunk too…we just realized it the moment that we woke up the next morning…but since we were engaged…I know it was wrong Jiya…I'm sorry if I failed you! I know I don't deserve honor and the respect you gave me…"

"It's alright Misao-chan…what's happened has happened…there's nothing we can do about that…and besides, you two are already engaged and soon to be married…"

Misao smiled at her grandfather, then childishly wiped her tears away.

"Thank you very much, Jiya!"

"So, when is the wedding, Misao-chan?"

"I…um…well…Sou-chan and I hadn't got on that…we didn't have any money, remember?"

"Oh, well. But I can manage some money from the Aoiya and we could get Okon and Omasu to do arrangements, with Shiro and Kuro to help them! We'll invite the Himuras over. Is that good for you?"

"Yes! Thanks a lot, Jiya! But…who'll handle the cooking? Okon?"

"Mmm, maybe, but we'll put Aoshi's cooking skills to the test…"

Misao stopped. 

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Mmm, yes, and maybe we'll hold the wedding in the garden…"

Okina blabbed on. Misao's thoughts were far away. She was really confused. Ever since she got in the Aoiya once more, Aoshi had changed. Besides from cooking __**A/N**:*imagining Aoshi in a cook's outfit with the big floppy hat thingy*, there was something on his eyes that morning that she had never seen before. Regret? Guilt? Pain? Sadness? Jealousy?

~Meanwhile…~

Aoshi sat on the porch near the doors. He looked on as Okina and Misao talked. Because of his well-trained ears, he could clearly hear what they were saying. As he wiped his sweat off, he saw Misao crying.

"…I'm…pregnant…"

He dropped the towel he was using.

_ Misao…pregnant? To whom? For how long? Why?_

"We went to this restaurant…we ate…they had a sake-drinking contest…we needed the money to pay for the food we ate and for our journey…I joined since Sou-chan couldn't handle it…I won…we had a place to spend the night's worth…I don't know what got into me…and he was half-drunk too…we just realized it the moment that we woke up the next morning…"

_ Kuso…I'll kill him…He'll pay…_

Then he suddenly remembered that she was engaged. 

"...and soon to be married…"

He heard Okina. 

_ Marriage…to the Tenken…that would definitely change everything…I would lose the title of being Okashira…_

Aoshi held his head with his palms. He couldn't understand what was happening; no, he just wouldn't let it happen…

But all of this was his fault, wasn't it? His icy façade, his ignorance of the world, pushing Misao into a journey that got her into this mess…

He stood up. Taking one last glance at Misao, he sighed, entering the Aoiya, burying himself once more of the guilt he can never avoid…of the lies he can never make true…

But he will never know…

~Back to Okina and Misao…~

"…just don't tell me that Aoshi-sama still loves me…because I can't take any heartache anymore form him…" Misao told Okina. He had just told her what happened after she left for her journey.

"What do you mean Misao? He has always loved you…that's why he searched for you…"  
  


"He acted cold towards me awhile ago…he was always like that to me…all he said to me before were lies, Jiya…"

"Misao-chan…I know it's hard for you to think that Aoshi-san is cold-hearted, but now, he's changed…he might be surprised see you with someone else. He was clearly hoping that you only arrive."

"…I…hate him…" Misao muttered.

"You can't blame or hate the man for trying to love…he has suffered fro so long, and maybe it's time to give him a chance to be happy…but somehow it's ruined again."

"…I accept the fact that I am the one to blame…but I still can't believe that I love him…up until now…maybe…maybe another chance…"

With that, Misao stood up, and left Okina in confusion.

Another chance? What does she mean? Would that mean…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** A/N: ** Whew! Finally done! This chapter was supposed to be posted last week, but I was way too lazy and tired to finish it! So to say I'm sorry to all, I'm gonna post two chappies! Yay!

Well, this chappie is for Spirit Demon. Thanks a lot! He was the one who asked me to put the "pregnant thing" in this story. The title of this chappie came from one of *N Sync's songs. I HAD PRACTICALLY NO IDEA WHAT TO NAME IT SO KILL ME IF IT SUCKS!!! Bleh…

** Thanks to the ff reviewers**:

Gaby, The Jade Lady ~ who reviewed the first chappie…yeah…maybe Aoshi being a housewife is a good idea! I haven't thought about that!

Namiko, Sacred Night, and Eagleshootinghero ~ thank you for your never-ending support and for your reviews! Especially to Sacred Night…thanks a lot! Eagleshootinghero…well, yeah, Misao once did, but sometimes even the iciest of all people gotta cry…there are many fics that make Aoshi cry…Oh well…Hey! I read some of your stories…they were great! Hope you update them soon!

I would really be happy if you happened to give me a review…please!!! 

P.S. And if you play PRO [Philippine Ragnarok Online], pm me in Loki ~ andrehine ~ Acolyte if you would!!!


	5. Maybe

**A/N: **Well, here's the chappie I promised you guys! Came out a bit later than what I expected…well, a bit farther than what I expected.

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing!!! And the song "Maybe" is owned by King and the record company he's in…

** Note:** [?] Aoshi's thoughts

(!) Author's notes

_ Italic thingies_ the song itself

Normal thingies the story itself, of course!

****

** Maybe**

****

Recap of Last Chapter

_ "You can't blame or hate the man for trying to love…he has suffered for so long, and maybe it's time to give him a chance to be happy…but somehow it's ruined again."_

_ "…I accept the fact that I am the one to blame…but I still can't believe that I love him…up until now…maybe…maybe another chance…"_

_ With that, Misao stood up, and left Okina in confusion._

_ Another chance? What does she mean? Would that mean…_

The next day…

Soujiro stood up from the futon. He stretched. Adjusting to the brightness of the room, he looked around. Misao wasn't beside him anymore. She would always be hours earlier than him, sitting by his side, waiting for him to wake up, and give him her beautiful genki smile.

But this was the first time she hadn't been there.

Thinking that there might be something wrong, he stood up and began to look around. He looked through the window. He sighed and smiled, seeing Misao sitting near the pond, feeding some fish that had somehow survived without food for days.

Apparently, SOMEONE had forgotten to feed them.

Aoshi looked on as Misao happily fed the fish. He sighed. Then, he saw Soujiro sitting beside her, laughing at her childishness when one of the fish bit her finger, thinking that maybe it was food. Aoshi sighed.

_ There I was_

_ Waiting for a chance_

_ Hoping that you'll understand_

_ The things I wanna say_

He was obviously jealous of them. Ever since Misao came back, he was hoping, wishing, that she could finally hear what he felt for her for so long. He had realized everything weeks after she left and he waited for so long to finally see her…but not with _him_.

_ As my love went stronger than before_

_ I wanna see you more and more_

_ But you closed your door_

[Years have passed, and so many unexpected things have happened…things change eventually…]

Aoshi looked on as Misao scooped some water and threw it at Soujiro. Laughing, he threw some back at her. Soon, they had a water fight. Aoshi leaned against a post. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath. Memories of Misao's childhood flashed through his mind…he often wondered what the small genki girl had seen in him that others didn't.

Now he understood, and as she grew from an innocent little girl, into a young lady, then to a woman of 19…his heart started to melt from its icy state and grow warmer each day that she came just to give his daily tea, try to talk about something, and smile. That made his day complete.

_ Why don't you try_

_ To open up your heart_

_ I won't take so much of your time_

[Five years to figure out and realize everything and only a split second to destroy it all…]

He had finally given her what she wanted…but it was all too late…

_ Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too_

_ 'Coz I know you'll never do_

_ Somebody else is waiting there inside for you_

He hadn't given up on her…not yet... If she used to wait for him, cry for him…then he will all do the same thing for her.

Even if it meant to wait for five more years.

_ Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_ 'Coz I know he's here to stay_

He saw Misao push Soujiro in the pond. After a big splash, he came out, some moss and other grimy stuff on him. She fell back, laughing her lungs out. With a sly grin on his face, he pulled her feet and she fell into the pond with him. Then, they had resumed their water fight.

Aoshi sighed.

If only he had not been ignorant…if he had not been so stoic…he would have been the one with her right now…married…maybe they had even a kid or two?

But no…he had to make Misao leave to prove him something that he failed to realize all this time…

Maybe…there is still a chance…

_ But I know to whom you should belong_

_ I believed what you said to me_

_ We should set each other free_

_ That's how you want it to be_

A chance? He had been given so many chances before, and of all the things he did, he IGNORED it. Maybe this was his last chance…before Misao disappears for the last time…maybe forever…

He always thought that he & she were never meant to be… (A/N: Rhyming!!!)

_ But my love went stronger than before_

_ I wanna see you more and more_

_ But you closed your door_

No…he still saw it in her eyes…at first he refused to believe it…but the old flame in her eyes still burned…but it was far weaker than before…that sparked up his chance to try once more.

_ Why don't you try to open up your heart_

_ I won't take so much of your time_

But what he didn't really expect was when Soujiro appeared in the scene and almost ruined it all. Remembering what happened yesterday afternoon when Misao arrived, he sighed once more. Then, he walked back inside the Aoiya. He remembered he had to cook some breakfast or they will all die of food poisoning if ever Shiro or Kuro decide to cook.

_ Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too_

_ 'Coz I know you'll never do_

_ Somebody else is waiting there inside for you_

As he walked towards the kitchen, he hummed a soft tune that Misao used to sing when she was still younger and he was still there with her. Unusual, but true. Actually, it was the first time he did that. Maybe just to relieve the mood a bit; somewhat like an easier version of meditation.

Taking the ingredients he needed, he left the topic of Misao for a while, and thought of what to cook for the day.

What he did not know was there was a nearing presence behind him.

_ Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_ 'Coz I know he's here to stay_

_ But my love is strong_

_ I don't know if this is wrong_

_ But I know to whom you should belong_

The presence paused by the kitchen door. Luckily for her, Aoshi was too busy with the food to sense her. She sighed. Shaking her head, she padded on the hall to her room, another person behind her, worrying.

_ Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too_

_ 'Coz I know you'll never do_

_ Somebody else is waiting there inside for you_

Upon reaching her room, she closed the door. She thought that he might understand that she needed some privacy for her to change. As droplets of water fell to the floor, tears mixed with them.

_ Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_ 'Coz I know he's here to stay_

_ But my love is strong_

_ I don't know if this is wrong_

_ But I know to whom you should belong_

Misao and Aoshi sighed at the same time. Their thoughts of each other returned yet again. Both wished for them to be together, but both believed that it was impossible. Although both never knew that they still thought about each other, they will never know what their future will be (A/N: ehem) or…

…how much the last chance was meant to them.

Finally! Got it over with! Too long to get out, you see? Well, for the reviews…

Marlingrl thank you very much for that wonderful review! Well, the last chance just popped out of nowhere…

get-backers-136 yeah…but you're actually happy about the fact that I'm gonna pair you up with someone in my story…ehehehe…read the actual story for once!!!

Well, I hope to get more reviews next time…chapter 6 will be up sooner than you guys think…I promise!!! And this chapter's a bit weirder than usual, since I'm overly distracted…

Good news, anyway!!! I'm now a yellow belt in Karate!!! Yay! The exam was today!!!

Hmm…anything more? No more…

I'm obsessed with songfics!!! Love those thingies!!!

Bye guys! See u 'gain soon!!!

Brie21 C:


	6. Everytime

** A/N:** Ok, this is the chapter I promised. I've got nothing more to say. This is the corrected version.

** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the song "Every time" by Britney Spears or anything else you want to sue me with. The story, the document, my name, etc., IS MINE!!!

Notes: [?] Misao's thoughts (and the _guy's_ thought's too!)

_Italic thingies_ (yep, they remain!) the song

** Every time**

****

Recap of Last Chapter

_ Misao and Aoshi sighed at the same time. Their thoughts of each other returned yet again. Both wished for them to be together, but both believed that it was impossible. Although both never knew that they still thought about each other, they will never know what their future will be, or…_

_ …how much the last chance was meant to them both._

That night…

Misao opened her eyes.

[Another sleepless night. Like those nights before.]

She was lying on her futon, beside Soujiro. She sighed, and then sat up quietly.

_ Notice me, take my hand _

_ Why are we strangers when _

She looked at Soujiro. He was asleep, a smile still plastered on his face. She smiled, touching his cheek gently. Then, she stood up slowly and silently.

_ Our love is strong _

_ Why carry on without me _

She sighed. Opening the shoji door, she looked if ever there was anyone still awake.

[At this time of night? I don't think so…]

_ Every time I try to fly, I fall _

_ Without my wings, I feel so small _

Misao silently walked out of the room. There was so much silence; she could only hear her soft footsteps and her breath.

_ I guess I need you, baby _

_ And every time I see you in my dreams _

_ I see your face, you're haunting me _

_ I guess I need you, baby _

The night was dark, but somehow, moonlight made her path clear. She remembered that whenever she was sleepy, she would walk to Aoshi's room, and ask him to read a good night's story to her.

Usually, she fell asleep in his room and he would carry her back to her room. She used to love those times when he actually touched her; those times when it seemed that he cared for her, but he really wasn't. He was just doing what he was told.

[Well, I had to face reality, and look what it brought me to…]

_ I make believe that you are here _

_ It's the only way I see clear _

She was deep in her thoughts, when all of the sudden, she tripped and fell. She didn't notice the plank of wood on the floor that had its head partly up. But because of her ninja instincts, she did fall, but not without landing on her hands. She looked up. She saw an image—a smiling image of a younger Aoshi, holding his hand out for her…

She looked around her, and saw herself as the younger Misao, looking like she was about to cry, but was smiling because of him. He helped her up. She shook her head. She was back in reality, with no one there to help her. Using her knees as support, she stood up, a slight pain on her ankles. She flinched at the memory.

_ What have I done _

_ You seem to move on easy _

[What the hell do I care about him? He doesn't care for me anymore…he doesn't love me…why should I keep on hoping and wishing…I've given up on that 3 years ago…]

She stopped. She was standing beside Aoshi's room. Putting her ear on the door, she listened if he was asleep. Silence. Her head bent down on the door. She sighed. Then, she turned away from his room.

_ And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_ Without my wings, I feel so small _

_ I guess I need you, baby _

She started walking again, flinching a bit because of her slightly sprained ankle. She walked silently towards the dining hall. She felt tears sting her cheeks. Not because of the pain on her ankle, but because of the pain of her memories…now she was the one in regret.

_ And every time I see you in my dreams _

_ I see your face, you're haunting me _

_ I guess I need you, baby _

She saw the door to the gardens still open. Thinking of getting some fresh air, she walked towards it, not feeling a presence behind her.

_ I may have made it rain _

_ Please forgive me _

Upon getting to the door, she stopped. She looked back, finally sensing the familiar ki, but she quickly brushed it away. More tears were now streaming from her eyes.

_ My weakness caused you pain _

_ And this song's my sorry _

[No…these…old feelings…they're coming back…no…they have been here all the time…]

She ran towards the bench, tears blinding her eyes. She sat down, and allowed her feelings to be set free; she had hid them back for so long.

_ At night I pray _

_ That soon your face will fade away _

[Kami-sama…is this the punishment I must face for leaving? For abiding against your plans?]

Holding her knees against her chest, she cried, for the first time in 3 years…but what she thought before had proved her wrong…

_ And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_ Without my wings, I feel so small _

_ I guess I need you, baby _

[If she's going to sleep out there, she might get a cold by tomorrow…]

He woke up in the middle of the night because he heard her trip. Actually, he wasn't sleeping; he couldn't sleep. Again.

When he felt her ki on the door, it was weak. Fearing that something might have happened to her, he stood up silently. When he got to the door, she was gone. He decided to follow her, to make sure she was safe. When he saw her turn, he masked his ki and hid. Then, he saw her run to the gardens. He looked, and saw her crying, hugging her legs to her chest. He saw some newly washed blankets near the table, so he grabbed one and began to approach her.

He knelt in front of her and placed the blanket around her small, petite frame. He sighed. Ice blue eyes gazed at the sleeping girl, no, woman, in front of him. She had surely changed. She seemed beautiful under the moonlight. He swept some stray hair off her face.

_ And every time I see you in my dreams _

_ I see your face, you're haunting me _

[You don't know…how long I had to wait for you…but you've had more to face…I still care…no…maybe even more than that…]

Seeing a tear escape her cheek, he removed it with a soft caress of his fingers against it. He reluctantly stood up. Taking one last look at her, he began to walk back to the Aoiya, a shadow of a bitter smile on his face.

_ I guess I need you, baby_

[I do and still love you…Misao-mine…]

Well, no notes for today. Please Read and Review!!! Thanks!!!

Brie


	7. She's Kidnapped!

** A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, guys! Major writer's block blocked me! Too many things to do! Oh well…

To Aranel Anarion: I'm sorry; this is supposed to be an AoshixMisao fic! But don't worry; Soujiro has a match in the end! I'm not leaving him lonely!

To Oniwabanshuu: Thanks for the review!

To Nadeshiko: Yeah. See? I've posted a new chapter. It's just that a girl has her responsibilities more important than this like studying. You think I'm never gonna finish my story? I will finish this, if I were to create another one to avoid cramming.

I am not the kind to update easily at these kinds of times, especially if you are one of the top students in your school and examinations are around the corner. What if you were in my position? Could you handle the same responsibility as I've done: being a representative, studying, having self-defense and other vocational lessons, handling a website and 3 e-mail addresses, having too many activities and homework, but to put it simply, too much work? Let's see you do it. I'm really sorry, but that simple review you did really pissed me off.

Have you ever heard of the saying, "Patience is a virtue"? At least I updated it 2 months after the last chapter. Besides, no one really cared to review much, except for some others like Aranel, Oniwabanshuu and many others more. And no one really cared at that time, so I also lacked inspiration. Could you blame me for having a mental block in a long due of time? You're lucky you're just an anonymous reviewer, because if ever you were an author, and if your stories were long overdue, I'd say the same thing to you, unlike some other authors to encourage fellow authors to update soon because they liked your story.

Enough with the long lecture. See what a simple review can turn into major flames? Don't mess with me, I'm telling you, and all other readers out there, because I am not one girl you'd want to mess with. If I have to publish one chapter telling someone about what I felt during my 5-month experience in about these kinds of people, I would certainly do it. I've done it before in my classroom, and if I could do it again, I would.

I'm really sorry guys. I'm not in a good mood today. Lucky for some others who understand; I thank you all for your unending support. I've lived off the guilt of not updating through that long whatever-you-can-call-it.

** Disclaimer: ** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Fin.

** Under a bowl of miso soup**

** Chapter 7: She's kidnapped!**

** [Recap of last chapter]**

_ [You don't know…how long I had to wait for you…but you've had more to face…I still care…no…maybe even more than that…]_

_ Seeing a tear escape her cheek, he removed it with a soft caress of his fingers against it. He reluctantly stood up. Taking one last look at her, he began to walk back to the Aoiya, a shadow of a bitter smile on his face._

_ [I do and still love you…Misao-koishii…]_

Misao woke up. The sun shone brightly at her face, making her squint.

"Wha-what time is it?" she said as she stifled a yawn. She stretched her arms upward. She looked around, and then saw a blanket draped around her body. It had the scent of green tea all over it. Only one person had a blanket with a scent like that.

_ It wasn't here when I slept last night…and Aoshi-sama couldn't have given this to me…but this is his…_

She slowly stood up and folded the blanket. She began to walk inside, when she felt someone's ki.

"Who's there? Come out, whoever you are!" Narrowing her eyes, she saw a shadow disappear. As she looked around, she didn't sense someone behind her. Covering her face with a cloth soaked w/ a sedative, Misao began to lose consciousness. She soon blacked out.

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Okina, Misao's missing!!!"

"Nani!?!"

"What happened?"

"Oh Kami, she might have gotten hurt!"

"She would never leave like that!"

Aoshi woke up from the commotion. Unusually for an early riser, he woke up late.

_ What's going on?_

As he sleepily walked outside, he saw people bustling around. Catching sight of Okina, he began to walk towards him and ask what had happened.

"Okina, what is-"

"Aoshi! Have you seen where Misao had gone last night?"

"Why?" Aoshi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What has happened?"

"Misao is missing. Her things are still here," Soujiro said. He had appeared all of the sudden from Aoshi's back. He turned.

"I've sent Shiro and Kuro to the forest to go and look for her, but no word yet."

"Okina! Aoshi-san! Soujiro-kun! Look at this!" Okon said, running to them, a piece of paper in her hands. She handed it to Soujiro.

_ You will regret the day you've stumbled into our path, Seta. _

_ You will regret the day you've allowed your woman die._

_ Mokuzo Shizami_

Soujiro crumpled the paper in anger. But it never showed on his face. His smile just faded.

"I will go look for her tonight," He said. Okina, speechless, didn't stop him.

"What do you know of this Mokuzo Shizami? I believe we haven't heard of him before," Aoshi then said. Soujiro stopped in his tracks and turned to confront him. The smile soon returned, but it was bitter.

"Shizami? Just that someone Misao mentioned that she bumped one day. He deliberately tried to rape her--"Aoshi flinched at the word"—but luckily I saw her and helped her out. To tell you the truth, she kicked the guy's butt hard. Real hard." He laughed at this.

"Well, I'll be going now." He began to walk back to his room.

"Aoshi-san, what do you think of this?" Okina asked, looking at the tall man beside him. Aoshi's eyes were lowered. His fists clenched & unclenched, turning them pale.

"I will go and help him. But I do not want him to know any of this." And with that, he left, going to his own room to prepare.

"I can't understand," Okon said. "Is Aoshi-san implying that he will really help Soujiro-kun or is he competing with him?"

"Neither. But they both want to prove to Misao-chan how much…they both love her. No doubt about it."

"I do hope Aoshi-san doesn't hurt himself in the process…" Okon said.

"No. He won't. But Soujiro will."

"Mmmpphhh!" Misao struggled free of the ropes bound on her body. She was blindfolded and gagged, and her kunai were out of reach.

"Don't worry my dear," Shizami said, tilting her chin. "I'm sure Soujiro will come for you…and then you'll see him disappear again before your very eyes…"

He then removed her blindfold and gag.

"You won't get away with this, Shizami! I swear to Kami-sama I won't!"

_ Sou-kun…Aoshi-sama…gomen nasai…_


	8. The Reason

**A/N:** Hello! Once again, I'm back from the longest vacation anyone has ever known! Kidding…anyway, here's what you've all waiting for…Chapter 8!!!

Um, beforehand, I want to say sorry to everyone if they won't like this chapter because I'm not good at battle scenes. And I've got to say sorry to anyone who I…um…done anything wrong. It's just that, this week has been hectic again, yes, but so many events…um…made the week really go bad. But the good news is that I'm promoted to orange in Karate! Yay!!!

To all my very angelic reviewers…

Spirit Demon – long time no review, man! Thanks!!!

Aranel Anarion – thanks for the support. You're right. Maybe I shouldn't MIND that KIND of reviewer. And thanks for the review!

Zelda-lover – sure! Thanks!

Onibawanshuu – thanks!

Okay, that's that! Oh, I almost forgot…

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Shizami. Nothing else.

-/-

**Under a bowl of miso soup**

****

**Chapter 8: The Reason**

-/-

**Recap of last chapter:**

_"I can't understand," Okon said. "Is Aoshi-san implying that he will really help Soujiro-kun or is he competing with him?"_

_"Neither. But they both want to prove to Misao-chan how much…they both love her. No doubt about it."_

_"I do hope Aoshi-san doesn't hurt himself in the process…" Okon said._

_"No. He won't. But Soujiro will."_

_-/-_

_"Mmmpphhh!" Misao struggled free of the ropes bound on her body. She was blindfolded and gagged, and her kunai were out of reach._

_"Don't worry my dear," Shizami said, tilting her chin. "I'm sure Soujiro will come for you…and then you'll see him disappear again before your very eyes…" _

_He then removed her blindfold and gag._

_"You won't get away with this, Shizami! I swear to Kami-sama I won't!"_

_Sou-kun…Aoshi-sama…gomen nasai…_

-/-

Soujiro walked silently through the woods. The sounds of birds chirping in the sunshine or the insects rubbing against the plants never bothered him. Only one thing was focused on his mind: Misao.

_Damn you, Shizami…I already told you weren't to touch even a hair on her head…now you die…_

He heard a rustling among the trees. He didn't bother to look. He already knew who it was.

"Aoshi, you can come out. I'm not going to bite," he said sarcastically. Hearing a soft thud, he turned. And there he was, Aoshi Shinomori in his old ninja outfit.

"Do you think that this will work out? You, following me towards Shizami's hideout…do you think we could rescue Misao better this way?" Soujiro said with a smile on his face.

Trying hard not to kill the boy in front of him, Aoshi calmly answered him.

"I have a better idea."

-/-

Misao's tears flowed endlessly as she heard Shizami doing something with his sword. Then, she heard a muffled whisper from behind her.

"Misao? Are you alright?"

"Sou-kun…" she whispered. She was blindfolded, so she couldn't see.

"Please…let's just get out of here…let's…just…go…" Misao pleaded.

"I'm sorry Misao-chan, but you can't see what we're going to do…"

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

But the question wasn't answered as she heard Soujiro leave her side.

-/-

"So I see that the cowardly Seta has come with his weakly servant to rescue his fiancé," Misao heard Shizami say.

Aoshi flinched, and then drew his sword. Soujiro shook his head and laughed while unsheathing his sword.

"Enough talk. Let's finish this," Aoshi then said.

"A-Aoshi-sama?! What is he doing here?" Misao exclaimed.

Sword clashed against sword as Misao listened. She distinguished the sound of Aoshi's katana and Soujiro's sakabatou from Shizami's tsurugi. Then, she heard a sharp slice and a scream. It was Shizami.

"Rot in hell, Shizami," she heard Soujiro say. She felt a cool aura near her and remove the blindfold. Light blinded her eyes. She blinked and looked.

"Aoshi-sama…"

Ice blue eyes looked into ocean blue as they had done once before. It was confirmed.

The old flame had returned, and it was blazing.

-/-

**That night…**

Soujiro looked at the sleeping Misao. Peaceful as she was, a war ravaged within his heart. He sighed.

_I'm not a perfect person _

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

Fixing the blanket on her body, he sighed. He stood up and walked towards the small table. Getting a piece of paper, he began to write.

/I wish it hadn't come to this…/

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

As he wrote his letter, memories of the past came to him. Memories of him and Misao walking together, laughing, eating together, their nights together, sleeping under the stars in dark forests with no fears whatsoever…

And because of her, he stopped his wandering and found the true meaning of life through her. He learned so many things because of her; the many little things in life that he ignored too much gave him so much happiness now.

_And so I have to say before I go_

He stopped, finally finishing the letter. He read it as the gentle light flickered on it and as the ink dried.

_That I just want you to know_

/the letter/

4 years has passed since we've met. I have so much to thank you for bringing so much light into my life. But…I can't say that we are really meant to be…

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

You have met the person I was now. You never knew of my past, nor have you asked me what it was. Himura…he is the reason why I am a wanderer. I wandered to find peace in myself, but then…I found you.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

You never saw me as a murderer as others did. You saw me as a friend, a lover, a fiancé. You saw me as the person I had hidden for so long. Thank you…

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday_

Coming back to the Aoiya was your request to me one day. You told me you wanted to return, to see your old family again. But being a swordsman taught me to see what you really wanted to do: see Aoshi again. I think that you wanted to from these past 4 years. You wanted to prove something to him.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

Although I tried, I really can't match up to Aoshi. I don't understand what you see in him, but you see something in him no one sees. I see those tears every night. You cry for him. But I can't relieve you of your suffering. It breaks my heart to see you cry, but what's worse is that I can't do anything about it.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

I've kept so silent these years about this, since I don't want to hurt you too. But then, I keep hurting you in the process. At least now, I've been able to tell you this, my Misao.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

No. You're not my Misao. You belong to someone else; someone who deserves you even more.

Aoshi.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

He is the reason for everything; why you still survive, why you came back to the Aoiya, why I see depression in your eyes, why you cry. I understand.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

I'm sorry, Misao. We are not meant to be. But we can remain as friends.

I know Aoshi will take good care of you. Please be happy for me.

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know_

Remember that I love you always, Misao.

Seta Soujiro

/end letter/__

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

Folding the letter, he signed her name on it and stood up. He blew out the candle and took his bag.

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

He looked at Misao one last time. He gently kissed her cheek.

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know_

A lone tear fell from his eye. He gently swept it away. Sighing, he began to walk out of the room. Many thoughts crossed his mind as he walked out of the Aoiya, eyes lowered.

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

"Seta?" He heard a deep voice call him. He looked up and turned.

And there he was, Shinomori Aoshi, with a bag and his katana slung on his back.

"Shinomori?"

-/-

**A/N**: Hmm…looks like Aoshi was going to do something…but what? Stay tuned for the next update! Ja ne!


	9. This is not Goodbye

**A/N**: Sorry for the looooooooooooong wait! I had so much schoolwork to do…let's update this thing!!!

Marlingrl – You'll soon find out why in this chapter…thank you!

Oniwabanshu – here it is!

The Winged Messenger – don't worry, Soujiro will not be left alone in this story…

Lio – Here you go!

Sushi-dono – you'll all find out why this story is named "Under a Bowl of Miso Soup" in this chapter…and your name is cute, too!

???? – Answers will be given in this chapter…thanks too!

Well, this may be the last chapter…or do you guys want an epilogue? Tell me if you do…

And without further ado…wait.

**Disclaimer: **Duh…You already know this!?!

Okay. Here we go! (Again)

**Under a Bowl of Miso Soup**

**Chapter 8: This is not Goodbye**

**Recap of last chapter:**

_Folding the letter, he signed her name on it and stood up. He blew out the candle and took his bag._

_He looked at Misao one last time. He gently kissed her cheek. _

_A lone tear fell from his eye. He gently swept it away. Sighing, he began to walk out of the room. Many thoughts crossed his mind as he walked out of the Aoiya, eyes lowered._

"_Seta?" He heard a deep voice call him. He looked up and turned. _

_And there he was, Shinomori Aoshi, with a bag and his katana slung on his back._

"_Shinomori?"_

"Are you, in any way…going somewhere?" Soujiro asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Is it for you to know?" Aoshi answered in a cold tone. His eyes narrowed behind his long bangs.

"Because if you do, well…who's going to stay with Misao?"

"You…are leaving?" Now Soujiro knew he got the Ice Man's attention.

"Yes…it seems that the longer I stay with Misao, the more pain she silently endures in her heart…she thinks I can't see it, but I do."

Soujiro looked up at the sky. It was filled with so many stars, but the moon was not in sight anywhere. He sighed.

"She loves you more than I love her, so give her a chance…that's the reason why she left for 5 years, not just to prove to you so many things, but to train herself in the life that was held out for her."

Aoshi shook his head. He looked at the ground.

"I know that she has grown up to the young lady I had so wanted to see, but…am I worthy of her pure love? I mean, I have done so many wrong things, not only to my comrades, my family, and you, but…to her…"

Soujiro approached the tall man and held his shoulder. Aoshi turned, and saw him smiling sincerely.

"I believe in you, and I know you can do it. Besides, you know her more than I do. And, you're better at cooking; that's a plus for any husband."

Aoshi stared back at him. He clearly didn't get what he meant, or didn't have any sense of humor.

"What about…the child?" Aoshi asked in a silent voice.

"It pains me to leave it…" Soujiro said, letting go of his hold on his shoulder. He turned away. "But I know I must leave. And…I know you'll take care of it better than what I can do, since you've taken care of Misao when she was still a baby."

Soujiro looked at the gates.

"It's up to you now, Aoshi. Do you want to leave again, or stay? No one knows of the outcome, but if I were you, I'd stay…"

Misao lazily stretched her arms up as she yawned. She looked beside her.

_No Soujiro? Hmm, that's odd…_

She looked around, and saw a paper lying across the table. She stood up and picked it up. She opened it. But before she could finish the letter's content, she burst into tears. She dropped the letter and ran out of the room, hoping to still catch him. But as she approached the gate, she saw no sign of him. No one was home, too, that she noticed.

Tears still streamed from her eyes as she walked back to the Aoiya. As she walked down the halls of the Aoiya, silence proved that she was truly alone. She walked back to her room. Seeing the letter lying on the table, she tore it to pieces. She slumped back on her futon and grabbed the blanket. She cried her heart out.

No more words were left to say. In silence, so many events have passed before her very eyes, and had brought either pain or happiness into her life.

But in silence, if a heart can be broken, it can be mended again…

The lone figure sensed the tears flowing from her eyes. He fought the urge to go to her and hold her, but he had to be hidden from sight. Finishing the soup, he took the tray and began walking towards the room.

He took a deep breath. He followed the trail of tears. As he came face to face with the door, he opened it with one hand. He saw her crying on her futon, blanket in her hands. She didn't hear him come in, nor did she notice him come in.

He placed the tray on the table near her. He knelt down and faced her. Then did she look up from her tears. But before she could even speak, he had taken her in his arms, freeing himself of the torture he had given himself for so long.

"I'm sorry, Misao…"

The scent of the soup spread across the room. Its soothing effect stopped Misao's tears. (It also reminded her that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet…) She turned to the man that held her.

"A-Aoshi-sama…?"

He closed his eyes. He had waited forever to hold her like this, to tell her everything…and now might be his last chance.

"…the hell you put yourself through…just to prove everything…well, believe me, it did, and it did more than just that…"

He pulled her back. He gazed at her tear-rimmed cheeks, her ocean blue eyes that were swollen from crying, her disheveled hair. Another tear escaped from her eyes. With a soft caress of his fingers against her cheek, he removed the tear. He held her cheek.

"…I've hidden my real feelings for so long…I don't know if I can take it anymore…"

His hand dropped to her hair. The feel of it against his fingers felt silky under it.

"I love you, Misao…but if I can't have you, I can't force you…"

Aoshi dropped his hand. He stood up. Misao thought he was going to leave, but he was just going to get the tray at the table. He knelt down again, placing the tray beside them. He picked the bowl up. She looked at it.

"Miso…soup?" she asked.

"Remember the times that you've cried when it rained? Okon would make these for you, and you would always enjoy it…I remember the time you tried making one for me, but I can't say it was that good…" he said, smiling.

A surprised expression crossed her features. Her eyes widened at the event in front of her.

He smiled…but she had done nothing to make him do it, unlike those times before, when she would try and try but never succeed…

"Aoshi-sama…you're smiling…" she muttered.

"Oh? So I have…" he said. She looked at his eyes. The ice blue eyes stared back at her, emotion melting the used-to-be icy heart that she had tried for many years to melt.

"Come on…you didn't have breakfast this morning…you want to starve yourself to death or something?" He said. He saw her giggle. His first joke…and it made her laugh. Life spread back to her features.

Lifting the spoon to her mouth, he began feeding her. Each spoonful sent a smile to her face. She was clearly enjoying it…but she didn't know that this was his first time making that soup. That was the first thing Okon taught him, but he had never made one after that.

No words needed to speak what was in their hearts. In her eyes he had seen the love she had for him, and in his, she saw the truth.

For in the silence of everything, their hearts were united once more…

…under a bowl of miso soup…

**THE END**

Yokkatta!!! I'm done!!!

What date is it today? Oh…12/8/05…let's see…

…April…May…June…July…August…September…October…November…December…January…

Ten months? Wow…okay…

Well, if anyone wants an epilogue or something, tell me! I'll be starting a story around…next week? Or maybe next month…I think this time it'll be an AoshixMisao, KenshinxKaoru, SanoxMegumi, and so on…

Thanks a whole lot to the following who reviewed this story:

**eagleshootinghero1, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Gamja the Wolf's Fang, gaby, The Jade Lady, the sacred night, Marlingrl, get-backers-136, Aranel Anarion, Oniwabanshu, Nadeshiko, zelda-lover, Bastet Solarwind, The Winged Messenger, lio, sushi-dono and ????**...

Thanks for all the suggestions, ideas, criticism and continuous reminder on updating this fic! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Especially to **Spirit Demon**, who gave the other main idea of the story, and to **Aranel Anarion**, for the continuous support!

Okay…that's all…

See you in the next fic, _Aishiteru…Forever…_, minna!

Brie


	10. Whatever happened next?

**A/N:** Okay…here's the little epilogue…since you guys wanted to see what happened to Soujiro…

To all the kind reviewers…

Kohaku Rose – thank you!

Marlingrl – hmm…that's why I asked everyone if they wanted an epilogue…and I know it's wrong of Soujiro to, let's say, run from his own problems. But he will get his just desserts for his kind heart…don't worry!

Spirit Demon – of course I don't want you to cry! You're my no. 1 reviewer! Love you too! (As an authoress)

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim anything not made by me except for the idea of this story…

**-/-**

**Under a Bowl of Miso Soup**

**Chapter 10: The Epilogue**

**Whatever happened to Aoshi, Misao and Soujiro?**

****

**-/-**

"Mama!" a little boy ran up to Misao. She held him up and held him against her.

"Aki, where's your sister?"

"She's with Papa…she said she wanted to play cooking with him at the kitchen…"

Misao smiled. It seemed that Aki's twin sister, Aoi, was closer to Aoshi, and Aki was the one closer to her. She hadn't heard much from Soujiro ever since he left; the last thing they had heard about him was he was still in a journey.

"Aoshi…Aoshi? Where are you?"

Walking hand in hand, she and Aki walked to the kitchen. They smelled a wonderful fragrance. Opening the shoji door, they saw Aoshi spoon feeding Aoi some food.

"Papa…I want food too!"

Aoshi turned. He opened his arms to catch him.

"Do you want to taste Aoi's cooking, Aki?" The little boy shook his head, frowning.

"No…Aoi cooks bad…papa cooks better!"

"You haven't tasted my cooking yet! Papa…" Aoi complained.

"Aki…" Misao said. Aki pouted. Aoi laughed at the look on her brother's face. Aoshi shook his head.

"Misao, there's someone at the gate!" Okina's voice rang from the halls.

"Coming!" she shouted back. She turned to the three, who were having fun eating Aoshi's food. She began walking out of the Aoiya and to the gates. She opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

A tall man with a hat on his head looked up. A bright smile welcomed Misao. Her eyes widened.

"Sou-chan…?"

"Misao…how are you? It's been a while…"

"What do you mean it's been a while? I missed you!" she said, jumping on him. He felt squashed with the bear hug she held him in. His face turned purple.

"Ack…ack…you can let go now, Misao…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said, letting go. Soujiro coughed. His vision went past her, as if looking somewhere else. She turned, and saw Aoshi with the twins.

"Mama…who's that?" Aki asked, walking up to Misao. She looked at Aki, then at Soujiro. She saw his smile grow brighter.

"I'm your uncle…Uncle Soujiro…" he said, kneeling down to face the child. Aki had the same bright smile he had, but he had Misao's bright ocean blue eyes and Aoshi's handsome face. Aki hugged him. Surprised, he hugged the child back, feeling as if it was his.

"I want a hug too, uncle!" Aoi called out, running towards Soujiro. He turned and saw the younger version of Misao; only Aoi had brown hair and ice blue eyes. He held out his hand to hold her. As he held the twins, he closed his eyes. This would have been his life, his children…if he hadn't left.

Misao walked to Aoshi. He was smiling at the scene before him. She turned to him.

"What are you smiling about, anata?" she asked him.

"Nothing…is it bad to smile?" Aoshi answered. Misao shook her head. She looked at the scene in front of them.

Soujiro was handing out presents for the twins: a small paper ball for Aki and a small doll for Aoi. He began playing with the two. The twins looked very happy.

"Won't you come inside to have some lunch, Soujiro?" Aoshi said, walking near them. He picked Aoi up. Soujiro stood up to face him. He held Aki's hand.

"Sure…if you want to…"

**-/-**

**Later that afternoon…**

"It's been five years since you've left the Aoiya, Seta," Aoshi said, leaning on the doorpost. Misao and the twins were planting some flowers and fruits in the garden. Soujiro looked at them.

"So it has…many things have changed…who would have known you would have twins…"

"Why did you leave?" Aoshi asked, turned to Soujiro.

"Don't think that I was escaping my responsibility…if I hadn't left, you wouldn't have told Misao your true feelings…"

Aoi ran up to Soujiro. She tugged at his hand playfully.

"Come play with us, uncle Soujiro! Me and Aki want to play with you!"

"Oh, okay…" Soujiro looked at Aoshi with a silly grin on his face. Aoshi shook his head and bade him to go. Misao approached Aoshi.

"They really like Sou-chan…it's as if they were really his kids…" Misao whispered at Aoshi's ear. He smiled.

"Although it makes me wonder…why did he do all this?"

"He knows that I love you, Aoshi…although it really pained him to leave me with the unborn child…"

"Correction, Misao…children," he said, an amused grin on his face.

"Okay, whatever. But still, Aoshi, why were you planning to leave that night?"

"I…thought that you didn't love me…since I couldn't bear the pain anymore, I wanted to leave…but Soujiro wanted what's best for you. I don't understand the fact that he had such a painful life and he still wants to continue with it…"

Soujiro approached them. Aki and Aoi had sleepy faces on, so Misao decided to tuck them in for the night, leaving Aoshi and Soujiro once more.

"When are you planning to leave?" Aoshi asked when the three had left.

"What? Are you getting rid of me already?" Soujiro answered, a very amused grin on his face. This was the first time he had heard him making a joke.

"No…it's the twins' birthday tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd stay for the week. I know there's a spare room here."

"I'd be glad to…but Izumi might get angry at me…maybe next time."

"Izumi?"

Aoshi noticed Soujiro's cheeks redden. He knew he had hit a nerve.

"My…fiancé…"

"That brings me to the subject…why did you come back? And since when were you engaged?"

"Well…I wanted to invite you all to our wedding next week. I'm going to the Himuras next. I've been engaged for 2 years."

"Oh really? Well, she's a very lucky lady…"

"At least now, I know I've found the one I've been looking for. We're planning to hold the wedding here in Kyoto…"

The two began to talk to each other merrily like old friends. They chatted, laughed, and joked around like they knew each other for a long time. A lone figure had seen this event before her eyes. She smiled silently. Now she knew the truth. She looked up to the slowly darkening sky. Stars were appearing as night slowly crawled its way from daylight's path.

_I'm happy you're finally happy, Sou-chan…and I can see that from your eyes…_

_Thank you…from Aki, Aoi, Aoshi, and me…_

**The End**

**…really.**

**-/-**

That's that! Fast update, ne? Well, if you have any ideas on the next story I'm making, well, to give you a short background, it'll be a story mode set in a university somewhere in Kyoto.

The guys will still play in their roles, but then, they have a past contained in pendants handed down from many generations. These pendants hold magical powers, so it means they all have magical powers. But then, every hero has his antagonist, and what's worse, these guys have powers too. Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko and Soujiro have 5 different stories, packed into one. Of course, their leading ladies will be Misao, Kaoru, Megumi and Tsubame.

Any ideas on Soujiro's pair? If anyone does, don't hesitate to ask! I can include you!

But then, if not, I'll just make one.

Until next time! See you guys again!

Brie

**-/-**


End file.
